


ATR Prompt Fills

by TheBestTeacup



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, also some smut, just a bunch of random one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are just some prompts people have sent me, or that I have thought of in relation to All That Remains</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus REALLY likes Abby's glasses
> 
> Inspired by Paige's look yesterday.

“Well hello.”

Abby nearly jumped out of her skin as Marcus’ voice broke through her thoughts, her eyes shooting up from the budget she was currently reviewing. She started to smile in greeting, but the amused look on his face gave her pause. He must have sensed her confusion, because he moved closer and tapped her on the nose, right over the bridge of her glasses.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you in these before. Are they new?”

“Pssshhh, no! She has had them for years; she just hasn’t been wearing them lately for _some_ reason.”

Abby sighed, not realizing Raven had entered the room as well, and looked at the girl with a stern face that had her raising her hands in surrender, “Sorry Abs, but to be fair I knew he was going to have to see them at some point.”

Marcus looked between the two women for a second before leveling a stern look of his own on Abby, “So from what I can gather here, you _need_ glasses, but you refuse to wear them? Is it because of me?”

“Ding ding ding!” Raven chirped, slapping his back, “Now we know why you were a detective, big guy. Can’t get nothing past you.”

“Did you need something?” Abby asked her, all but ignoring Marcus question.

“Oh yeah, the projector in room 210 is done for, which is understandable given it is like eight years old. Can I order a new one?”

Abby nodded and handed her a purchase form, almost relieved to see the girl skip out of the room.

“I only need my glasses when I am reading, not all the time.” She provided to a still inquisitive Marcus.

“I have seen you read plenty of things in the past month or so Abby and I have never seen your glasses.”

Abby blushed and looked back towards her computer, removing the offensive things from her face, “They make me look old.”

Marcus snorted at her mumbled explanation, and she shot him a glare, startled when she found he had moved to her side of the desk. He ignored her look, and plucked the glasses from her hands to place them on her face.

“If by old, you mean very very sexy, then yes you are correct.”

He bent down and kissed her lips quickly, before moving to head out the door, “I can’t even remember what I came here for,” he called over his shoulder, “your sexy librarian look as me all muddled.”

Abby watched him go with an amused smirk on her still tingling lips.

Sexy librarian indeed.

~~~

That Friday night, Marcus was surprised to find Abby missing when he arrived home.

“She already headed to your apartment,” Octavia explained, not even looking up from the Mario Kart game she and Clarke were playing, “She said she had some surprise for you.”

“Yeah, we didn’t want to ask for more details than that,” Clarke added, “we prefer not to think about your all’s love nest.”

Marcus ignored that last comment, and ran up the stairs to change into a fresh shirt and jeans before heading out the back door, and across the lawn towards the apartments. If Abby had something special cooked up for them, he was not going to be the one to make her wait.

“Sweetheart?” he called as he pushed open the door, and found her sitting at his desk with her back to him. Her usually loose hair was pulled back into a twist, but other than that she looked like her usual self as she sat writing something. It seemed that she might not have had a surprise for him after all; she must have just left the house early to get some work done before he arrived.

He was just shrugging off his childish disappointment when she turned to look at him and his breath caught in his throat. Gone was her usual happy to see him gaze, and it had been replaced with a firmly set mouth and arched eyebrow. An eyebrow that was curving over the rim of her black glasses.

_Oh_

“Hello Mr. Kane, I was hoping you would stop by today,” she stated with a no-nonsense tone, that had his pants tightening slightly.

“Yes, well, I heard you had some…um…business that you wanted to discuss with me _Mrs._ Atkinson.”

For a millisecond Abby’s lips twitched as she saw he had caught on to her plans, but just as sudden she was back to being serious.

“You have been very naughty.”

Gulping, Marcus moved a step closer, his eyes finally taking in her pencil skirt, and fully buttoned cardigan. God she was sexy.

“What seems to be the problem?”

Abby stood, and reached for a piece of paper, eyeing it critically, “It says here that you have a book overdue. Hmmm...yes...you checked out Karma Sutra for Dummies three months ago and our check out period is only two weeks.”

Biting back a laugh at her choice of books, Marcus moved closer still his eyes glancing at the paper (and had hold back another laugh when he saw she had actually typed the title out on it) before eying her suggestively, “What can I say? I am a slow learner.”

“Mmmm, well hopefully you are quicker in everyday life than you are in the bedroom. I would hate to have to continue to discuss your disregard for library rules with you. “

“And if I keep breaking said rules?”

Abby looked up at him, her eyes cross behind her glasses, “Then I will have to resort to a more...hands on approach.”

“Well Mrs. Atkinson, I am sorry to tell you that I am too busy to worry about your trivial rules, so if you will excuse me...”

He moved to step away, but Abby grabbed his wrist and turned him to shove him into the arm chair by his couch.

“Mr. Kane, I do not appreciate your callous attitude, I guess I will have to be a little more upfront with my anger.”

Before he could come up with a witty comeback, Abby moved so one of her legs was on either side of his knees, her hand reaching up to pull her hair loose. As it tumbled down her shoulders, and she shook her curls out, her other hand reaching up to remove her glasses and toss them onto the couch, Marcus had to bite back a grown. It was like something out of one of his dirtiest fantasies.

“What do you plan on doing with me ma’am?”

Abby smirked, and leaned forward, her hands on either side of his head, “Oh, I won’t be doing anything _with_ you, I will be doing something _to_ you.”

He gulped as she quickly dropped to her knees, her hands sliding up his thighs until they reached the tent in his pants, “Yes, I think this will be the perfect way to teach you a lesson.”

She made quick work of his button and zipper, and before he could take a breath, she had him out and in her mouth.

“Shit!” He hollered, causing her to pull back with a stern look.

“Quite Mr. Kane, this is a library.”

“Sorry,” he whispered, his hands reaching for her hair, but she grabbed his wrists, and held them to his side, as she moved to take him in her mouth again, a moan from her throat sending vibrations through his body.

“Fuck,” he whispered, arching slightly to meet her and being met with another moan.

She looked up at him from under her lashes as she began to bob her head, her tongue swirling around the tip of his cock before she gently scraped her teeth against him. She released one of his hands, with a pointed look that told him to behave, and brought her freed fingers down to tickle the base of him.

“Baby, I am so close.” Marcus gasped, his head tilting back and eyes screwing shut.

Abby hummed again, almost smiling as he keened, and then pulled back with a small â€˜pop.’

Marcus waited for her to straddle him, as she was want to do during times like this, but after a second or two of absolutely nothing, he opened his eyes and found her looking at him with an evil smirk. He whimpered, and his body jerked towards her on instinct as if begging for more; causing her smile to grow.

“Well, Mr. Kane, let this be a lesson to you,” she chided, standing and adjusting her skirt, “People who do not follow the rules, will always be left dissatisfied with life. Now if you excuse me, I must-Oh!”

Marcus, who could take no more, had interrupted her speech by jumping up and scooping her up over his shoulder, his free hand holding his pants up as he marched down the hall.

“I think I need to teach you a lesson of my own Mrs. Atkinson. I didn’t have that book for three months without picking up some tricks.”

Abby just laughed and patted his butt, encouraging him onward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Do any of the sisters rough house (gently) with Maggie? And if so, who freaks out more? Abby or Marcus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to send me prompts for this story, or anything else you would like to see written.

There was nothing Marcus loved the sound more of, than that of his family laughing. While there had been some happy times in the past year or so- his and Abby’s wedding, Maggie’s birth, and two of the girls’ acceptances to Columbian- there had also been some understandably dark times filled with pain and tears. So as he walked down the hall from the kitchen, he was happy to hear all the girls laughing, Maggie’s giggle being the loudest amongst them.

Then he turned the corner and found Lexa flat on her back, with her legs straight up, and Maggie balanced on her feet. The five month old was laughing heartily as Lexa rocked her forward and then just as the infant would go to tip adjust her feet to balance her once more.

On the cushion beside Lexa sat Clarke who was filming the whole thing on her phone and saying something about a circus act, while the other three women in his life sat cheering Lexa on from the couch.

Rushing forward Marcus scooped his youngest daughter off her sister’s feet, and pulled the giddy infant close to his chest in a protective stance.

“What on earth are you guys doing?” he asked aghast as they all stared up at him with wide eyes.

“I was practicing my balance skills,” Lexa reported with a shrug.

“Yeah, I thought that was obvious.”

Marcus ignored Raven, and turned his gaze on Abby who at least had the decency to pretend at being guilty.

“And you were letting her do this?”

“I was right here Marcus, besides Lexa and Clarke caught her every time she fell.”

“She _fell_!?”

“Why are you getting so worked up?” Octavia questioned, “Just yesterday you and Lincoln were trying to see who could throw her higher.”

Now it was Abby’s turn to look startled, “What?”

“That was different,” Marcus defended, his lips pressed against Maggie’s head, “I was in perfect control.”

“Marcus do you know how many kids I had to treat when their fathers would miss judge their tossing skills? At least with Lexa she was only a few inches from the ground.”

“Yeah with a brick fireplace right there. What if she had jerked the wrong way and fell on it?”

Both he and Abby stared at each other intently for a second before she broke, and looked at the other girls in the room.

“Okay new rule: no more using Maggie as a stunt devil.”

Everyone agreed begrudgingly, and Marcus handed off his daughter to her mom, satisfied that the subject was closed.

Of course it was reopened two days later when he and Abby arrived home from their date to find the girls sliding down the stairs on a mattress with the infant in their laps. The fact that she was wearing a helmet was the only reason they were punished for one weekend instead of two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet prompted: Marcus going down on Abby for the first time. I imagine she'd be shy/scared and wouldn't think she deserves it and he'd have to tell her otherwise and reassure her etc.
> 
> This sort of went that way, my muse can be a little unpredictable.

Nearly falling through his apartment door, Marcus held onto Abby’s hips to steady her as he kicked the door closed behind him and flipped the lock. She moaned against his mouth, her hands tangling in his hair to give it a gentle tug, as they stumbled past his furniture and down the hall towards his bedroom.

“God Abby,” he groaned, wrenching his mouth from hers so he could go to work on removing her dress, “I have been waiting to do this for _days_.”

“I am sorry we can’t do it at the house Marcus, it really is unfair to you.”

He shushed her, his lips kissing the swell of her breasts, “I am not looking for apologies; I know what I was getting into. It makes this a little more exciting anyway, knowing a clandestine meeting is on the horizon.”

She smirked and tugged his hair again to bring his lips closer so she could kiss him, before she took control and began to undo his shirt.

“It is a little fun, isn’t it,” she asked as she ran her fingers over his nipples and enjoyed the shiver that coursed through him, “almost like we are being sneaky, out of control teenagers.”

“I am really having trouble imagining you being out of control at any stage of your life.”

“Only with you baby,” she purred, kissing him deeply. And God did he love this carefree side of her.

He scooped her up and tossed her onto the bed, delighted to see her breasts bounce slightly as her legs parted. Her hair was somewhat in her face, and he took a moment to take in the whole picture before quickly shucking his pants and kicking them away.

He laid beside her and kissed her again, one hand making quick work of her bra, while the other toyed with the waistband of her thong, “Do you mind if I try something new tonight, something I have been dying to try for weeks now?”

She studied him apprehensively, and Marcus’ heart stopped for a second before she gave him a shy smile and nodded. He smiled back and kissed her deeper, relishing in the moan that she gave him.

“If you want me to stop, I will,” he assured her as he began to kiss down her throat and towards her breasts. She moaned again, and flopped back; arching so he had better access.

“So sexy,” he groaned as he sucked one of her nipples between his teeth and gave them a gentle tug, causing her moans to turn to panting whimpers.

He stayed where he was for a few moments, teasing the hardened buds while coaxing her panties down her legs at the same time. She was so worked up by his actions that she didn’t seem to notice he was kissing his way down her body until she felt his breath on her core. Then she did something completely unexpected and wrenched away, crawling as far back across the bed as she could.

“Marcus...you...you don’t have to do that,” she stammered, her voice shaky with nerves rather than pleasure.

He looked at her in confusion, still kneeling on his side of the bed, taking in her suddenly trembling form.

“Abby sweetheart,” he whispered soothingly, as he crawled up towards her, his hand coming to rest tentatively on her shoulder, “I’m sorry, I thought...well, I just assumed you would want it.”

She looked away, her body sinking towards his even in her uncomfortable state, something he was somewhat relieved to see.

“People have tried before, and the outcome is not successful. I know it can be frustrating for men when that happens, and I don’t want you to be let down.”

By ‘people’ and ‘men’ Marcus knew Abby was referring to one particular person and man, but he decided not to harp on that as he kissed her cheek and tucked her close to his side.

“So what you are telling me, and feel free to correct me if I am wrong, is that you have done this before and have not orgasmed and you feel like that is a problem?”

She nodded, burying her face into his shoulder to hide her blush.

“Abby you have gone down on me a couple of times now,” he offered and her head shot up at his words, confusion on her face.

“What does that have to do with anything? I didn’t do that to get something in return, if that is what you think. I did it because it-”

“Because it what?”

“It turns me on to give you that much pleasure...and...your taste...”

He smiled and kissed her lips, before running a finger down to tease at one of her puckered nipples, “That is why I want to try, because I want to taste you, and because I want to see if my tongue will please you as yours pleases me. And if you don’t cum, I can promise that it will not bother me, because I know that I can get you to cum in other ways. Unless you have been faking?”

He was only half joking, but he couldn’t deny that he felt a sense of relief when she shot him an outraged look, “Of course not Marcus! You know those are real.”

He laughed and kissed the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy, “If you want to go on as usual, I do not mind one bit; but I promise that if you are only refusing to let me go down on you because you think I will become frustrated, I can assure you that is a complete impossibility.”

Abby was quiet for a few moments, obviously deep in thought, and Marcus was just about to move on to other things that he knew she would enjoy, when she pulled away and laid back on the bed, her legs falling open invitingly.

“You sure?” he asked, trying to restrain the hopefulness in his voice.

She nodded with a shy smile, “I trust you.”

He beamed at her, and kissed her deeply before starting his earlier actions over again. He moved down her chest, working her into frenzy before moving towards his overall goal. He felt her tense for just a moment, but as his tongue gently dipped towards her entrance it was hard to tell who moaned louder: him or her.

“Fuck, you taste like a dream,” he breathed into her core, and meaning every word of it. She had a sweet musky clean taste that he was pretty sure no other woman had ever possessed and he was immediately addicted. He leaned in closer and nuzzled against her, his nose brushing her clit and causing her to yelp in surprise.

“You good?” he asked his mouth barely half an inch from her.

She nodded mutely, her eyes closed tight, and he wondered as he brought his tongue to her again, if it was from pleasure or fear. Of course the moans and whimpers that corresponded with his next few licks, assured him it was pleasure.

“Marcus, this is...oh God,” she breathed her legs widening as she arched into him, a hand moving down to grip his hair.

He moaned as she gave his hair a tug, and she responded with a similar sound as his actions sent waves of pleasure through her.

He pushed his face ever closer, not as shy, and stroked his tongue from her opening to her clit, taking the bundle of nerves between his lips and giving it a gentle tug.

“Fuccckkkkk!” she squealed her body seeming to jump as if shocked.

He took that as a good thing and began alternating between sucking on her clit, and tracing letters over her opening with his tongue. At first it was just a random sequence of the alphabet, but soon he was spelling out his name, her name, and ‘love’ over and over again. The whole time she moaned and thrust against him, and he was relieved to see whatever hesitations she might have felt were long gone and began to really lose himself in the taste of her.

Of course, he wasn’t expecting her to cum, given what she had told him; so when she suddenly screamed louder than he had ever heard and arched off the bed as if possessed, he almost fell back in shock. She was trembling from head to toe her head swinging from side to side as wave after wave passed over her. Whimpers escaped her lips, and Marcus came up to wrap his arms around her, his hand tracing soothing patterns down her back as she slowly came down.

It took a few moments, but soon Abby went limp, her head resting against him as little tremors continued to course through her.

“Fuck,” she whispered in awe, causing Marcus to smile triumphantly.

“How was it?” he asked, earning himself a light hearted smack on the arm.

“If I didn’t need you inside me right now, I would lecture you on being cocky.”

Marcus laughed and turned them so he was hovering over her, “I’ll show you cocky.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: Pls can you write a prompt of ATR with Marcus being gravely wounded or sick and Abby has to take care of him ? With the help of the girls maybe ? Id really love that, thank you !

The girls were getting too much enjoyment out of this, Abby decided from her perch beside Marcus. She had been busy dabbing the sweat away from his face as he moaned out a string of curses when everyone aside from Raven (who still couldn’t climb the stairs) had come in and started asking him if the pain was really _that_ bad. To be fair they were only mocking his question from a few weeks ago when Octavia refused to go to school because of death by cramps. On the flip side, his question was purely innocent while theirs was mocking and she was just about to ban them from the room when Marcus began to openly sob.

“I’m dying Abby,” he whimpered, turning awkwardly to bury his face into her stomach as his body shook with tremors.

“You’re not dying,” she soothed, “The doctor assured us the stone was passable. It is just going to hurt like a bitch.”

“He is really in a lot of pain isn’t he?”

Abby looked up at the now serious faces of the girls nodding, “He is experiencing the equivalent of childbirth.”

Clarke winced, and moved forward to rub Marcus’s back, and Abby had to smile at a gesture the girl had learned from the times she had been sick as a child. At the light touch Marcus whimpered and shrank away, causing the blonde to jump back.

“Maybe don’t touch him right now sweetie, his nerves are shot at the moment.”

“What can we do?” Octavia asked with a nervous bite to her lip.

“Kill me,” Marcus groaned, his voice muffled by Abby’s shirt.

“Go get him the biggest cup of water you can, and poor lemon juice into it. It will help smooth out the edges of the stone if it hasn’t progressed too far.”

“There are _edges_!?”

“Did you think it was smooth pebble Lexa? It is like a jagged piece of glass.”

Marcus glared up from his spot at Octavia, “I don’t want her in here anymore.”

“What, I was just trying to share wisdom.”

Abby sighed, “Go get me the water, and then try to stay scarce for a while. Tensions are a little high.”

They scurried out quickly, and Clarke appeared a few minutes later holding two large glasses of lemon water with a comforting smile for her step-father.

“Drink all of this,” she encouraged, “Raven is dominating all of us at Mario Kart and we need someone to put her in her place.”

As she left Abby helped him sit up to where he was resting against their headboard, “If that isn’t enough initiative to get better, I don’t know what is.”

Marcus just snorted and eagerly gulped the water Abby held up to his lips. When he had quenched his thirst, he leaned his head back and looked at her apologetically, “I probably look pretty wimpy huh?”

Laughing she set the glass down and pulled him close for a gentle kiss, “Not at all. As someone who has been in this amount of pain before, and will be again in about seven months, I have nothing but sympathy for you.”

“If this is really what child birth is like, please allow me to apologize.”

“Don’t,” she giggled, “it will be well worth it. Sadly what you’re experiencing will not have the same results.”

Marcus pouted and moved to lie down, curling in on himself as another wave of pain passed over him.

“The one plus side is I have an amazing doctor to help me through it.”

“I was an orthopedic surgeon, not an urologist. I am basically useless in this situation,” she teased.

“You’re warm,” he insisted, snuggling close to her, “that is all I need.”

~~~

The hours passed, and most of Marcus’s good humor left him as the stone moved through his system. Abby was pretty sure she had never heard such creative cussing in her life, and that was saying a lot. A part of her wished he would take the pain killers prescribed to him, but he was so adamant about not taking them that she didn’t have the heart to push it. Instead she had the girls continuously fill up a hot water bottle for her to rest on his back, and bring up as much lemon water as he could manage.

It was three am, nearly two days after he nearly collapsed in pain and had to be rushed to the ER, when she helped him to the bathroom and held him sturdy while the stone finally passed. When they returned to their bedroom, she found the girls had returned.

“Is he okay?” Lexa asked, eying the pale and sweaty man that was leaning heavily on Abby, “He screamed so loud I thought he was dying.”

“He is fine,” Abby assured, easing her husband into the bed.

“I am more than fine,” Marcus whispered, “I faced the dogs of hell and lived to tell the tale.”

“He is delirious, but fine,” Abby corrected with an amused smile.

“Is Marcus dead!?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and stuck her head out of the door to yell to Raven that he was fine.

“Good,” the elder girl called back, “now tell him to be quiet so we can get sleep.”

Marcus chuckled to himself, and Abby shooed the girls out as she gently lay out next to him, glad that she could finally get some sleep.

She was almost out when the man beside her nudged her shoulder, “Remind me to let Octavia stay home every month.”

Smiling, Abby leaned up and kissed his cheek, “We will see.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aileen-Oneill and many anons prompted something along the lines of: I've always wondered if Marcus' leg bothered him sometimes, like pain spasms or stuff like that.
> 
> Warning: This prompt got a little out of hand, but I'm really not sorry. :)

When Abby walked into her office one morning and found a book on tantric sex on her desk, her first reaction was utter confusion. Then she noted the post-it on the cover which read: _For your weekend adventures :)_ , and her confusion turned to bemusement with a side of irritation. Leave it to Raven to leave such an inappropriate gift out in the open like this. She really should reprimand the girl, but she knew the best punishment would be to simply not acknowledge that she had seen it at all. Raven would be driven mad wondering whether or not her little book was well received or not. It was with that thought that Abby smirked evilly and slipped the text into her purse; all but forgetting its existence as the day went on.

Except she didn’t really forget about it.

For that whole day she went through her paces, never letting on that she had a little secret locked away in her desk; but in the back of her mind it stayed with her. It took all of her self-restraint to get through the evening routine of dinner, homework, and one on one time with each girl without totally breaking down and racing up to her room to read through the book in question. Somehow she endured, and it was with great relief that she was finally able to slide into bed, and fish the object of her distraction out, subtly hiding it within a larger book as her husband finished his nightly routine.

“Why are you blushing?” Marcus asked, walking in from the bathroom, eyes amused as he moved towards the bassinet beside Abby where their two-month-old daughter lay kicking her legs and cooing. Never able to resist his little princess, he scooped her up and settled into the bed beside Abby, smile growing as he saw right through her attempt to be sneaky. Tucking Maggie into the crook of his arm, he used his free hand to pull the hidden book from his wife, eyebrow arching as he read the title.

“What is this?”

Abby blushed even further, her hands coming up to cover her face in an attempt to hide it, “Raven gave it to me,” she mumbled.

“Sounds like something she would do, I just can’t believe you are reading it. Do you think we need this?”

There was an uncertainty in his voice that had her mortification transforming to indignation on behalf of their sex life and his masculinity, “Of course not! I was just curious, that is all. I thought it would be interesting to…” She broke off unsure of how to finish her sentence without sounding like she was unhappy with how things were. She was very satisfied, and didn’t require any change, there was just something appealing to the tantric method that called to her.

“Interesting…? Sweetheart you are making me a little nervous here.”

Abby turned and pressed her lips to his shoulder before resting her head there, and focusing on the baby wrapped up in his embrace. Her fingers traced the soft hair on Maggie’s head, and the feeling kept her grounded as she told him everything she was thinking. About how she loved the times they had together, and how she wouldn’t change any of it for anything; but that she also thought it would be fun to explore what the book was offering. Not because they were lacking anything now, but because she worried one day she wouldn’t be able to give him enough, and she wanted to keep things fresh for him. The words spilled out of her, and when she finished she was embarrassed to find she had soaked his shirt with her tears. She pulled away to grab for a tissue, only to have Marcus wrap an arm around her and tug her close.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Because I didn’t really realize it myself until now.”

Nodding with understanding, Marcus tipped his head down and kissed her head, “I can see how you are worried, but know it is unfounded. I could never be bored of you, my sexy little headmistress.” He kissed her again, as she snickered, her blush returning once more. “However, I do get it, because I worry about the same things. Maybe we could read the book together?”

“Really?”

“Of course. No harm can come from at least reading about it. Let’s um…maybe we should put Maggie back first. She is too young for these images.”

Abby rolled her eyes and lifted the baby in her arms, bestowing a kiss on the now sleeping infant before setting her back in her own bed. Once she made sure the little girl was properly situated, her legs covered with a blanket, she turned back and snuggled into Marcus’ side, eyes refocusing on the book in question where he now had it propped up for them to see.

~~~

For the next few nights, as soon as they were certain they would be free of any interruptions, the two would cuddle together and read about the different techniques to help them prolong their pleasure, and more importantly find a deeper connection when being intimate. Though Abby wasn’t certain they needed help in either of those fields, seeing as they could make things last for quite a bit when they were in the love nest they had turned Marcus’ old apartment into; and the idea of being any more connected with him was almost unbelievable. Still, it was an interesting read even if it did nothing more than entertain them and get them readily anxious for that Friday when they would be leaving Maggie with her sisters for the first time since her birth.

They learned all that they could, from learning to share a breath- both metaphorically and with a kiss; how to rock together; and different positions that would help them to feel even more like one person than usual.

“Do we have to do this part clothed,” Abby grumbled as they read about the breathing exercises one night, “it sounds like it would be more fun naked.”

“We are doing it just as the book says,” Marcus chided with a teasing smile, “and it says beginners need to start clothed. I know how you love to break rules, but unfortunately you are married to a very strict law abider.”

She didn’t answer just rolled her eyes and snuggled close to read more about how they should keep eye contact as often as physically possible, and how they should spend an hour just breathing and meditating with one another.

It sounded like quite the ordeal, and while a part of her was really excited to see the results, another part of her still couldn’t believe anything in the book was useful at all.

 

~~~

It was a couple of hours into their Friday night that Abby quickly realized how useful and correct the book was.

She had tried to strip down as soon as they walked into the apartment, but Marcus stopped her with a playful glare, before tugging her back to the bedroom where they so often went to fill their passionate desires. Abby was shocked to find that at some point he had come by and strewn rose petals everywhere, and had set out a boat load of candles that he quickly went about lighting as she watched on in awe.

“The book did say the atmosphere should be as romantic as possible, so I went for the full cheese,” he explained as he finished lighting the candles, before pointing to some clothes set out on the dresser. “You can undress, but only to put those on, wouldn’t want you to be too uncomfortable.”

Abby sighed and muttered that she had created a monster before quickly ridding herself of her work clothes, and slipping into a pair of sleep shorts and tank top. Marcus took the opportunity to change as well, quickly shucking his jeans for a pair of pajama pants, while leaving his t-shirt on. Once he was done he crawled up on the bed to sit in the center his legs stretched out towards the foot, and beckoned for her to join him. She did so, moving to straddle his lap, and wrap her legs around his waist, as he pulled his own in to a similar position. While they had been in many an intimate situation, there was something about this pose that instantly caused a tendril of pleasure to course through Abby’s body. Yes they were fully clothed, but to feel one another in a tangle of limbs had an appeal that she could not rightly name.

“You okay?” Marcus asked, always and forever concerned for her well-being; and for a moment she wanted to snap at him that she was fine, that she was always fine with him, and he never had to ask; but she bit her tongue knowing that her nerves were on edge and she shouldn’t take that out on someone who loved her so much.

Instead she nodded that she was okay, and then kissed him to assure him of the fact. They sat like that for a moment just embracing, their bodies pressed together, tasting one another, before she pulled back and whispered, “Breathing.”

He smiled, nodding as his eyes slid shut and she did the same, focusing her mind on her breaths, on the inhale and exhale, pretending that she could actually see the air leaving and entering her body. As she did this, she let all other thoughts, all other distractions flee her mind; only concentrating on the secure hold her husband had on her and her breaths. The book told them to keep their eyes closed for as long as they felt led, something Abby wasn’t sure how to indicate, but as if by magic her eyes suddenly snapped open at the same moment Marcus’ did. She was startled to find that they had formed an in sync pattern, just as promised, with him exhaling on her inhale and vice versa, and her heart began to pick up its pace at the discovery. She thought it would take more effort, that they would have to focus as hard as they could to get to this point of a perfect pattern, but it was as if their bodies were already in touch with the other’s every need. She felt so silly even thinking such a thing, but at the same time she felt elated.

Neither was sure how long they sat there breathing in and out; their bodies rocking together as they only broke eye contact to blink. For all they knew they could have been there for minutes, hours, or days. It was as if time had become meaningless, that worries about their world outside of the room in which they occupied nonexistent, and instead there was only the two of them, breathing-and surviving- off of one another.

It continued, for what they would later learn was a good hour and a half, before Marcus leaned forward and pulled her into what the book called a tantric kiss. It was nothing more than a soft touching of lips, their breaths still in sync; but to Abby it was the most passionate kiss she had ever shared. It felt like her soul was escaping to wrap around Marcus’ and while she hated how cliché she felt, she embraced the moment entirely. After a few seconds of kissing, she pulled back and placed her forehead against his, eyes still connected with his, hips still rocking gently.

“I love how you take care of me.”

This was another part of the whole experience- the sharing of love. Not just “I love you” but actual reasons for that love.

Marcus smiled at her whispered words, and ran a hand up to stroke her hair as he responded with “I love how you are so strong, but how you are vulnerable with me.”

“I love that you love all the kids the same.”

“I love that you gave me five incredible daughters to love.”

“I love when you hold me.”

“I love when you stroke my hair when I’m stressed.”

“I love your bravery.”

“I love _your_ bravery.”

“I love…I just love.”

Marcus smiled at the emotion in her voice, and she blushed at the one in his eyes, just as he pulled her in for another kiss, this one a little more urgent than the last.

“I love that no matter what I can depend on you to blush for me.”

She giggled, and forgetting protocol, hugged him a little tighter and broke eye contact as her rocking picked up. There was a hungriness within her that suddenly seemed all consuming, and she wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

“Marcus-“

“I know,” he whispered to her broken sob, “I feel it too, come here.”

He slid off the bed, not releasing her until they were at the foot, so they could both stand up. Abby’s legs almost buckled as her body screamed for his, but she pushed the feeling aside as she followed Marcus’ lead and stripped off her clothes. Her eyes didn’t even travel over his body as it usually did, but instead sought out his own gaze as soon as she was free from her top, shivering to find he was of like mind.

“We can do the position you wanted to try,” she whispered, gasping when he dove forward to kiss her in a way that was anything but tantric, before backing her up into a nearby wall. Once there he lifted her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he spread her legs until her knees were pinned against the wall. This was a position he had lingered on way longer than any other, and as Abby felt him slide into her, she instantly decided that it was the best thing she had ever felt. She never knew it was possible for him to fill her any more than he already had in the past, but there against the wall, her legs pushed as far as they could go, it was as if he was fully consuming her.

“Fuck,” Marcus groaned as he drove all the way in, his head falling to rest on her shoulder, his hands tightening slightly on her knees, “Thank God you are so limber.”

“A childhood of dance paid off,” she ground out, her head tipping back as he thrust into her once more. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself get used to the sensation before a sudden urge to see his eyes consumed her once more. Moaning, she looked towards him, her hands entwining themselves in his hair so she could force him to look at her. Not that he needed much forcing, his gaze instantly meeting hers with a mix of love and lust that never failed to steal her breath away.

She watched that combination of feeling, swimming in it, drowning in it as he moved again and again; praying that it never ended, praying that he would look at her like that until the very end of their lives.

As if the universe had heard her thoughts, and decided that no one was that lucky, the look suddenly vanished and was replaced suddenly with one of such anguish that it had her heart jumping into her throat. She was about to ask him what was wrong, when she fully came back to herself, and realized he was stumbling, a curse falling from his lips. He barely had time to break away from her, causing her to stumble slightly herself as her feet hit the ground, before he was falling back on the bed, a string of curses on his lips.

For a moment Abby couldn’t figure out what happened, couldn’t figure out what had gone wrong; and then her eyes flicked down to his thigh and she let out a curse of her own. Even in the dimness of the candle light she could see the injured muscle spasm under the scarred skin, and she wasted no time rushing into the bathroom and grabbing up a tube of Icy Hot that Marcus kept there. She then raced back to his side, pouring a liberal amount onto his old injury, cooing at him as he hissed at the sensation.

“Don’t worry baby, I have you,” she whispered as her hands began to expertly kneed the flesh, praying for his sake that it would ease up sooner rather than later. This was not the first time this had happened in the time that she had known him, and she was glad to think that she had quickly learned to sooth the muscle before the spasm became too unbearable. That was definitely the case this evening, as she only had been massaging for a few minutes before she felt the tension in the skin beneath her give way. Smiling as she felt him fully relax, she looked up towards his face only to have the smile disappear at the sight of tears on his cheeks.

Marcus very rarely cried, especially in moments like this where he preferred to curse through the pain, so Abby was instantly on high alert as she laid out beside him, and tentavely laid her head on his shoulder.

“Was it really bad tonight?” she asked, wiping one of the tears from his cheek. He stilled her movement, pressing a kiss to her fingers before setting her hand on his chest.

“It is the same as usual, I just…”

“You just?”

“I can’t explain it.”

Abby smiled gently, rolling her eyes at her stubborn husband, before she moved to straddle his lap, rubbing herself against his now softened member. It twitched beneath her, but Marcus stilled her with his hands, his eyes dark with a storm of emotions.

“I think the moment has passed Abby, I ruined our evening, you don’t need to try and make me feel better.”

Laughing, she grabbed up one of the hands resting on her flesh, and pressed it to her cheek, her lips moving to kiss the palm, “You didn’t ruin this evening you silly man.”

His eyes were still dark, still unsure, so she kissed his hand again, and moved it down to her belly, guiding his fingers to slide over the faint lines there.

“I know you have been wondering why this is the first time we have done this since Maggie,” she started, knowing by the stiffening of his entire body that she was right on mark, “The truth is, I was unsure. I…well your little girl was not so little, and she took a toll on my body. Not to mention that I probably gained more than I needed to in the process. I was worried about that. I was worried you would look at me and not feel for me what you once did.”

“Abby-“

“No,” she whispered, shaking her head fiercely, “You need to let me finish.”

He furrowed his brow as if pained, but nodded, the thumb of the hand not being held by hers moving over her hip bone in a gentle circle. She smiled as he relented, and then let her eyes trail down to where she was still using his fingers to trace her stretch marks, “I know you still think I’m beautiful. I am pretty sure you tell me at least three times a day, and even if you didn’t it is in your eyes when you look at me. However, there is a difference between finding someone beautiful and finding someone desirable.

“I have been terrified that one of these days we were going to get to this point again and you were going to realize that I wasn’t who you married. That you could no longer…and that is why I put this off…which I realize now is completely ridiculous. Because tonight, with all that we did, I realized that this- what you and I have- is so far beyond the physical. I think that is what tantric is all about sweetheart, I think I get it now, and I am not going to allow you to think that your pain ruined that, because it didn’t. If anything it made it better.”

“How?”

“Because it was imperfect, just like us.”

Marcus laughed at that, and tugged her down for a kiss that was passionate and gentle all at once.

“You are something,” he whispered, a chuckle still in his voice as he turned them so they were face to face on their sides, “You sure know how to make a broken old man feel good.”

“Not broken,” she assured him, “and definitely not old. Especially seeing as how you are only a few months older than I am. Unless, Marcus Kane, do you think _I_ am old?”

“Absolutely not madam, you are ageless.”

An elation that was still all so new to Abby, even after all these months with this man, filled her and she snuggled close, her hand rubbing his chest as she took in the feel of him so close, his scent filling her senses and calming her.

“I love you so much Marcus.”

“Even though we didn’t finish tonight?”

She grinned wickedly at the question, eyes flashing up to meet his, “Especially because of that. Want to know why?”

“Hm?”

“Because it means we have the excuse to try again tomorrow, after all Raven gave us the book, so she must not have a problem watching Maggie until we perfect things.”

Marcus let out a joyful laugh, pulling her closer as her eyes drifted shut, “You really are the smartest woman I know.”


End file.
